Love Between Machines
by Medi-EXE
Summary: What is love? I mean: What is love exactly? Is it just a word? Or is it something else? Can Net Navis feel the said emotion as well as humans can? Those are the questions. Blues and Medi are trying to find the answers. Full summary inside.
1. Author's Notes

**Love Between Machines**

**By: Medi-chan  
><strong>

**Main pairing:** Blues and Medi

**Other pairing:** Ijuin Enzan and Jasmine

**Footage:** Season Stream

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or any related characters contained in the fanfiction presented below.

**xBMxBMxBMxBMxBMx:** Scene changing/fading

**Author's Notes:** What is love? I mean: What is love exactly? Is it just a word? Or is it something else? Something so much larger than what we are aware of? Can Net Navis feel the said emotion as well as humans can? Can Net Navis experience such a powerful emotion called love as good as the use of a Program Advance? Can a Net Navi share a life with another Navi he/she supposedly 'cares' for? We just don't know, do we? We will never get to know, because nobody can feel love in its best shape, now can we?

Those are the questions. Blues and Medi are trying to find the answers to their thoughts. This story has romance, drama, action and somewhat suspense in some parts, because all the good love stories are never fairy tales, don't you think?

The fanfiction will be mostly with Blues' and Medi's thoughts about one another, and if you don't like it like this, then, you shouldn't even start to read this. I'm doing my best, and I tell you this now, this fanfiction is not easy to write. Now, please enjoy and leave a review if you'd like, everyone.

**Rated T for container of violence, blood, cursing and slight mature contents, which will all be included in further chapters.**

**Prologue**

"To be in love... That is a rather vague goal, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is indeed, but that is what makes things interesting."

"Oro? Really?"

"Hai, hai. And all the more interesting is that most people would call it impossible."

"Impossible? How come? Doshite?"

"You must be alive.. And have something humans call a soul."

"Ou.. And what if you're not alive, neither you have one of those.. souls, what happens then?"

"Well, then, that issue -and feeling- called love.. is nothing more than just a fairy tale..."

".. And can we feel love and happiness just like humans can, Burusu-kun..?"

"I would like to think so, Medi-chan.. I wake up every day and I believe we can.."

_**(Thoughts)**_

"_What exactly is this love..? I know it's something nice to feel, demo.. what is it..?"_

"_I shall get to the bottom of this matter.. I will find what is the real meaning of love.."_


	2. Chapter 1 – Love: A Common Feeling

**Chapter 1 – Love: A Common Feeling**

**Point of view from the Navi: Blues  
><strong>

Love. From the Latin _amõre_. Sentiment that incites us to the object of our desires; our object's friendly feeling; passion, affection; possessive love - love that seeks to monopolize the other to itself; self-love - personal value affection.. *Sigh.* Love is such a common word.. Such a vulgar feeling.. Called to be such a warm emotion, yet, such a cold sentiment to have.. Warm as in it fills the person's heart with good feelings, such as joy and happiness.. Cold as in it makes the person commit nonsense actions, in which I cannot recall.. They say love it's for everyone.. but, what about us.. machines? What about us, internet programs whom are given feelings to? We, Net Navis are quite able to "experience" feelings like humans can, such as rage, hatred and loneliness, but.. what about love? And above everything.. Are the emotions we have actually real? Are the feelings even-? *Sigh* I look to the side and I see the girl I love.. I look to her and I ask myself: Are the emotions we have for each other.. truly real? I'm aware that we are both two programs, but.. were we previously programmed to have these emotions, or.. can we actually feel them.. as humans do..? Is it possible that us, Net Navis, could feel that strong emotion called love like humans.. as without being programmed for it..?

As I lay here, in the deeps of my mind, and by the sides of the girl I love.. I wonder, what is real, and what is not? I always do what I've been told to do, and if I think about doing something different from what I was programmed to, my system begins to work and make my mind change about the said subject.. How can I even express my feelings towards Medi-chan while being like this..? *Sigh.*

I turned over, and over again, letting out a few sighs from time to time, then, moving again and held the sleeping female Navi next to me in my arms, yet, I didn't notice I was holding her a little too tight for a few moments and I was almost, but not, squeezing her, which caused her to wake up.

"Hm.. Blues-kun.. You're squeezing me.." said the half-sleeping Navi.

"Ah.. Gomen, gomen, Medi-chan.." I then noticed I was hurting her, and I slighted my embrace, yet, still holding her close to me.

".. Burusu-kun.. You can't sleep again..?" Medi asked me as she turned her form and gazed at me with her sleepy eyes.

I just nodded as I moved my head and rested it over her chest.

".. Hai, sorry I woke you up, Medi-chan.." I apologized myself as I closed my eyes.

I felt Medi wrapping her arms around me as she smiled both softly and tenderly to me, and she closed her eyes as well. She then fell into her light sleep again, leaving me the one awake, for I wasn't asleep, with my own thoughts and sighs.

**xBMxBMxBMxBMxBMx  
><strong>

"_As we lay there.. on the bed.. all the gazes.. all the caresses.. all the feelings.. everything we do.. it's all so different.. when we become one.. when our "souls" become united.. I feel that there is nothing around us.. I feel that the world around us seems to be empty and hollow.."_

"Burusu.."

"_.. Is this really what being in love actually is..?"_

"Burusu..!"

"_That desire.. That pass-"_

"Burusu! Wake up already!" a black & white-haired boy called out to me. "What's wrong with you? Pay attention." he added.

"Ah, sumimasen, Enzan-sama.." I apologized myself. "I was.. distracted." I then bowed my head.

"You've been way too distracted for three days already." commented someone from behind me, that came and stood next to me. "Is something wrong with you?" he asked me.

"Ah, it's you, Rock.. No, I'm fine.." I looked away.

"Eh?" the blue bomber was left rather confused, but he didn't asked anything else, for Yuuichiro Hikari-hakase and Meijin-san were about to explain the objectives for our next mission.

"Our main goal is to find the Bug-Frag and bring it into Sci Lab, to be investigated by our scientists." Hikari-hakase explained, as he looked around randomly at everyone.

"But, Papa, what's so different about this Bug-Frag anyway? Aren't them all the same stuff?" a bandana boy asked.

"No, Netto." replied his father, Yuuichiro. "This Bug-Frag we're after is able to infect other net Navis and control them, by installing itself in the Navi." he explained to everyone.

Everyone gulped with the last explanation.

"Then why are our Navis going? Why can't Sci Lab send some other robots instead, Papa?" the bandana boy asked again.

"The Bug-Frag is hidden somewhere inside of a small town, and our robots are not allowed where we'll be searching." Hikari-hakase replied.

"Are you sure it is in that town, Hikari-hakase?" asked a short blue-haired soldier.

"Yes. The Bug-Frag it's currently searching for its next host." Hikari-hakase replied. "But beware.. If the Bug-Frag gets a hold of your net Navis, we'll have to delete him or her.." he explained.

"Her? What do you mean by that, Papa?" the bandana boy asked.

"Medi and Roll are also going with us. For healing tasks." Hikari-hakase replied.

"Ooh, that's awesome! I'll be able to ask Meiru-chan to help me with my homework!" the bandana boy said. He seemed cheerful about that, while everyone let out a few laughs at him, but I was always as if out-of-place, still with my thoughts..

**xBMxBMxBMxBMxBMx  
><strong>

"I believe you shall be paired up with me tomorrow, Medi-chan.." I told her as I held her close to me on the bed. "And Rock with Miss Roll.."

"Oh, I see.." Medi noticed a different tone of voice my voice. ".. Burusu-kun? Is something the matter? You are as if you're bothered by something.." she gazed at me with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Tomorrow.. When we'll be on the battle field.." I began.

"Yes..?"

".. Don't ever leave my side, Medi-chan.." I finished, as I held her closer to me.

"A-Ah?" I had left Medi-chan puzzled, but still, she held me back and smiled towards me. Just like she always does. "Alright.. Don't worry, Burusu-kun. I will never leave your side.. No matter what.." she softly claimed.

I let out a soft sigh of relief as I could only smile weakly to her.

"You promise.. Medi-chan?" I asked, just wanting to be sure of her words.

Medi smiled back at me and she gently kissed my bottom lip.

"Hai, hai, Burusu-kun.." she replied at me. "I will never, ever, leave your side.. That is a promise."

I smiled again as I wrapped my arms around Medi's back and waist, pulling her close to my form. She let out a few giggles, wrapping one arm of hers around my neck and the other one around my back. I then began to kiss the girl's sweet lips again as I moved and placed myself on top of her, always holding her close against me.

**xBMxBMxBMxBMxBMx  
><strong>

"Jasmine? Are you still awake?" Enzan-sama asked as he knocked at the guest's room door of his mansion.

Jasmine-san was sleeping there, because in the next day, we all had to wake up quite early, in order to fly out to our mission. The door slowly opened itself, and Jasmine-san came half out, looking up at Enzan-sama. The two of them gazed at each other for a few moments and Enzan-sama almost forgot what he was there for, because Jasmine-san's expression keep making his thoughts drive him into the urge of kissing her. But Enzan-sama stood his ground and began to speak.

".. Eeh.. I just came here to tell you about the tag-teams for tomorrow." he breathed. "It'll be Hikari Netto with Sakurai Meiru and me with you."

"Oh, alright, thanks, I guess.." Jasmine-san's ton of voice didn't please Enzan-sama at all.

He is aware that Jasmine-san had a crush on Netto-hakase, but the younger Hikari never showed any sign of emotion towards her, probably because his long crush on his read-haired childhood friend. Enzan-sama knew all about it, and yet, he stood silent about his own feelings.

".. Jasmine.. Is something wrong..? Your voice sounds awkward.." he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"A-Ah? N-No.. I'm alright.. I'm just.." Jasmine-san looked down at her broken sentence. ".. I.."

Enzan-sama moved his hand and he gently grabbed the girl's chin. Slowly pulling it up, he gazed at her with a soft expression. Jasmine-san, looking back at him, felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red, but she didn't knew why. Enzan-sama noticed about Jasmine-san's cheeks, and he keep gazing down to her, then speaking again.

".. What's wrong? You can talk to me.." he softly said to her.

".. Hum.. I'm.. I'm worried, Enzan-san.." she spoke. A worried expression filled her eyes.

"Worried? About what, Jasmine?" Enzan-sama asked, looking a bit puzzled. The girl's expression left him troubled in the inside. What could she be worried about? Everything is supposed to be going just fine for the mission.. Unless.. It was something else..?

".. What if.." Jasmine-san broke him out of his thoughts. ".. What if something bad happens tomorrow..? I mean, something really, really bad..?" her worried expression deepened as she gazed at Enzan-sama.

_**End of chapter 1**_


End file.
